Owing to the recent improvement in the performance of electronic devices (for example, smartphones), users may receive multimedia service such as a video and music at any time and any place. During the multimedia service through an electronic device, a user may use an earphone to avoid disturbing others in the user's vicinity, privacy, or to listen to sounds more clearly. For example, an earphone or a headset is a device which is connected to an electronic device and transfers an audio signal from the electronic device to a user's ears, including speakers and a microphone. The speakers inside the earphone may output audio signals from the electronic device, and the microphone at a portion of the earphone may transmit a voice signal to the electronic device during a voice call.
However, since the earphone or the headset is configured to be inserted into the left and right ears of the user, the left speaker of the earphone should be inserted into the left ear of the user, and the right speaker of the earphone should be inserted into the right ear of the user. If the left and right speakers are inserted into the opposite ears of the user, the user may not accurately hear sounds from the electronic device. For example, when the user talks during a voice call in a noisy environment, it is preferred to separate background noise from a voice signal of the user. However, if either of the left and right speakers of the ear phone has slipped off from the user's ear or the left and right speakers are in the opposite ears, part of the voice of the user may be regarded as noise, or part of background noise such as music or conversation may not be regarded as noise.
Accordingly, in a wrong positioning state of the earphone such as slip-off of either of the left and right speakers or insertion of the left and right speakers into the opposite ears of the user, there is a need for notifying the user of the wrong positioning state, outputting audio signals corresponding to the left and right ears of the user according to the positioning state of the earphone without making the user change the positioning state, correcting a recording signal, or effectively cancelling only background noise from a voice signal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.